Hijotee's Water Park
Hijotee's Water Park is the second theme park created by Hijotee with the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game that is part of his main gaming series. This park originally started with only water rides but then expanded into a full-sized theme park filled with all kinds of rides and attractions. However, the park is still considered a water park due to the large amount of water rides and also the fact that the entire theme park is placed around a huge lake. In that lake, several boat rides and water shows are present therefore giving more reason why this park is being called a water park. In the end, a mini-island was built in the middle of the lake where the signature roller coaster of the park is located. Even though this park is not part of one of Hijotee's main series, it is still very similar in size and videos compared to every other annual theme park series created by Hijotee. This series even includes cinematic videos, POVs, and other miscellaneous videos just like the main series parks. Although, Hijotee did consider to include this theme park as the main series at one time, but due to the timeframe when it was built, and the fact that a much bigger and better theme park was built on that same year, this park never really received the spotlight that it deserved. Below is a brief summary of all the videos that fall into the Water Park series category; ordered by date published and grouped by video type. Main Park Overviews *"My Water Park in RCT3 (Part 1)" – February 11, 2012 *"My Water Park in RCT3 (Part 2)" – February 11, 2012 *"My Water Park in RCT3 (Part 3)" – February 11, 2012 *"My Water Park in RCT3 (Part 4)" – February 11, 2012 *"My Water Park in RCT3 (Part 5)" – January 15, 2012 *"My Water Park in RCT3 (Part 6)" – February 8, 2012 *"My Water Park in RCT3 - Fast Version (4x): All Parts" – February 12, 2013 *"RCT3 - The Path of the Monorail" – February 8, 2012 Coasters *"RCT3 - 400 Foot Drop" – January 24, 2012 *"RCT3 - Green Lantern: First Flight" – January 22, 2012 *"RCT3 - Island Coaster" – February 1, 2012 *"RCT3 - Island Coaster (Nightime)" – January 15, 2012 *"RCT3 - Oceanside Coaster" – January 22, 2012 *"RCT3 - Sea Dragon" – January 22, 2012 *"RCT3 - Virus Z" – January 22, 2012 Water Rides *"RCT3 - Air Boat River Adventure" – February 1, 2012 *"RCT3 - Boat Ride" – February 1, 2012 *"RCT3 - Bumper Cars" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - Canoes Paddle" – February 1, 2012 *"RCT3 - Funnel Bowl" – January 25, 2012 *"RCT3 - Giant Water Flume" – January 26, 2012 *"RCT3 - Giant Water Flume (At Nite)" – January 25, 2012 *"RCT3 - Jet Ski" – February 1, 2012 *"RCT3 - Lazy River" – January 15, 2012 *"RCT3 - Ride the Dolphin!" – January 30, 2012 *"RCT3 - Ring Raft Water Slide" – January 25, 2012 *"RCT3 - Riverboat Adventure" – January 15, 2012 *"RCT3 - Water Based Transport" – January 15, 2012 *"RCT3 - Water Slide" – January 27, 2012 *"RCT3 - Water Slide (At Nite)" – January 15, 2012 *"The most boring boat ride you'll ever take. :P" – February 1, 2012 *"Water Slide Tunnel" – January 27, 2012 Flat Rides *"RCT3 - Airplane Ride" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - Ferris Wheel 2" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - Fun Slide" – January 24, 2012 *"RCT3 - Looping Swing (POV)" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - Mini Ferris Wheel" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - Revolution" – January 25, 2012 *"RCT3 - Robotic Arm" – January 22, 2012 *"RCT3 - Skateboard Ride" – January 24, 2012 *"RCT3 - Teacups Ride" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - The Ultimate Revolution!" – January 25, 2012 *"RCT3 - The Ultimate Revolution! (Offride)" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - The Zipper" – January 28, 2012 Transport Rides *"RCT3 - Elephant Transport" – January 15, 2012 *"RCT3 - Monorail" – January 28, 2012 *"RCT3 - Monorail Station" – February 8, 2012 *"The Longest Choo-choo Train Ever! JK-LOL! :D" – January 25, 2012 Other *"LOL! Look at all those peeps getting wet! :D" – January 28, 2012 *"My First Pool in RCT3" – December 14, 2011 *"RCT3 - Dolphin Show" – January 28, 2012